


If It's Meant To Be, It Will Be

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: "If you had read that message five years ago, things would have turned out differently." In which Sehun was a complete idiot, but luckily Jongin wasn't (or maybe he was too, but not as bad as Sehun..probably)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Aff :)

Sehun seriously didn’t know what possessed him to send that message. He wailed onto his pillow while regretting his life choice, and maybe also his whole existent. He looked at his phone and read the message again.

**To: Jongin**

**Hi, Jongin. I know this is still early in the morning. But I have something to tell you. So, you see.. We are going to graduate soon and probably won’t meet with each other anymore because I am moving to another school. What I want to say is.. Uh… This might sound weird, but I really need to say it. So.. I actually used to like you. Yes, used to. I mean.. I don’t like you anymore right now.. Yeah.. The reason I told you this, is because.. I don’t know.. I just feel the need to tell you. I don’t want to keep this with me forever.**

**This is awkward right? I’m sorry if I make things awkward between us. You are a good friend, and I just want you to know that. You are a very nice person, that’s why I _liked_ you. Uh, yeah. If you really feel uncomfortable about this, we don’t need to see each other anymore. I mean, I am moving anyway.. hehehehe**

**Sorry once again.. Uh.. yeah, so bye. Have a nice holiday.**

Sehun really wanted to bang his head on the wall right now.

“Why the fuck did you send that?? Oh God, Oh Sehun! Great job for making fun of yourself in front of Jongin! And what a liar! You still like him you idiot!” Sehun slapped his own cheek and winced in pain after that. His lips were turned downward as he tried to hold back his tears. A 15-years old boy didn’t cry anymore. “You are so stupid!” Sehun scolded himself and tossed his phone away.

He blamed it to his still half-working brain, because he wrote and sent that message at six in the morning, when he just woke up. He tried to reason that he was doing that subconsciously and was encouraged to confess to Jongin because of his stupid dream. In his dream, Jongin accepted his confession and they started dating happily. But this was reality, and there was no way Jongin would like him back. Heck, Sehun was sure Jongin was laughing his ass off now and probably showed his text to his friends too, and that was such a great humiliation for Sehun because all of them would think that he was a weirdo.

One thing that still made him didn’t lose his sanity, was the fact that he would move to another school and that meant he didn’t need to meet Jongin anymore. It was sad, actually. Because he couldn’t see Jonign’s handsome face anymore, but in order to safe his own face, it was better to stay away from Jongin. He didn’t think he would be able to meet Jongin without thinking about what he just did. It would be soooooooo embarrassing.

Sehun squeaked in surprise when his phone buzzed beside his head. He slowly looked at the screen and almost screamed when he saw Jongin’s name on it.

“Oh shit! He replied! Oh fuck! What should I do now?” Sehun tossed around on his bed while his heart was beating like crazy. “Okay.. let’s just see the glimpse of it, then you can decide what to do next.” Sehun tried to calm down. With a shaky hand, he reached out for his phone and picked it up from the bed. He sat up and unlocked his phone. It was a chat application, so he could only see what Jongin wrote in the first line from the notification panel.

**_From: Jongin_ **

**_Oh..wow. I didn’t expect that actually. Well, I just want to say that I…_ **

Sehun needed to open the chat to know what Jongin wrote next but he didn’t have the gut to do that. “I am sure he is writing ‘I am sorry but I didn’t feel the same’ so it will be better for me if I don’t read it and don’t reply it.” Sehun mused to himself.

Actually, getting rejected was not what he feared the most. He kind of had expected it, and he also wrote that he _used to_ like Jongin in the text, so it was completely understandable if Jongin reject him. It was Jongin’s reaction and what Jongin thought about him that scared him. Sehun had always been the shy kid in the class who didn’t attract a lot of attention. It must be really weird for Jongin to know that Sehun could say this kind of thing toward him. His friends would also probably laugh at him that’s why he vowed not to tell anyone about this, not even Jongdae who was his best friend.

Without a second thought, Sehun deleted the message and curled himself under the blanket to think about his pathetic life again. It was a good thing that he was moving to another school, so the chance of him meeting with Jongin was thin. But he admitted that it felt much better after letting his feelings out. He had been keeping this secret with him for almost three years and it had become unbearable. He had hard times trying to hide his crush on Jongin because they were in the same class and Jongin was also very nice toward him. Jongin was nice to all people, but Sehun liked to think that Jongin was a bit nicer to him compared to other people. Sehun didn’t know why though, or maybe it was just his feeling because he liked Jongin and hoped that Jongin would like him back, which was impossible.

Sehun sighed sadly as he moved to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. “I guess it’s time to let him go and move on.” Sehun told himself. He would start high school in a few weeks. It was a new chapter in his life and he didn’t want to mess it up. “Everything will be alright,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, are you going to our junior high school’s reunion next week?” Jongdae asked as he made himself comfortable on Sehun’s bed.

“Nope.” Sehun replied from where he was seated on his study table.

“Why? Let’s go together. It has been three years since we last met our friends.” Jongdae whined.

“I am not going. I am busy.”

Jongdae snorted before he threw a pillow onto Sehun’s back. Sehun turned around to send his best friend a deathly glare but Jongdae just poked his tongue out at Sehun. “Busy my ass. Tomorrow is our last exam for this semester, you dumbass. You think you can fool me?” Jongdae said smugly.

Sehun sighed before he turned his attention back to his book again. “I am busy and I won’t go.” Sehun used the tone that left no room for Jongdae to argue back.

“I hate you.” Jongdae muttered grumpily but stayed quiet afterward because he knew once Sehun made up his mind, he wouldn’t change it.

Sehun couldn’t concentrate on his study anymore. He sighed again before he closed his eyes. Of course he was not busy. But he still didn’t want to go because of a certain someone. Yeap, even after three years, Sehun was still not ready to meet Jongin. If he was honest with himself, he still had feelings for Jongin. But he never told anyone about that before. Sometimes, he was also in denial with himself. He knew he was pathetic, because he had heard from Jongdae that Jongin already had a girlfriend. A _girl,_ and it made Sehun felt even more embarrassed to confess to Jongin in the past. Jongin was not even into boys. Sehun felt really, really stupid.

“I want to tell you something,” Sehun suddenly blurted out, startling himself and Jongdae. Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he really ready to tell Jongdae about it?

“What?” Jongdae eyed him curiously.

Sehun bit his bottom lip, a habit he did when he was nervous and Jongdae noticed it. “What is it, Sehun?” Jongdae asked again.

Well, there was no turning back now. Jongdae deserved to know anyway, and he really hoped Jongdae wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Promise me you won’t laugh at me or judge me.” Sehun pleaded.

Jongdae was slightly taken aback by Sehun’s desperate tone but he nodded his head nonetheless.

Sehun took a deep breath to calm his thumping heart. He didn’t know why this was so scary. “I…I actually.. Back in junior high school.. I..” Sehun stuttered and Jongdae gave him a weird look because it was very unlike him to have trouble when speaking. “Iconfessedmyfeelingstokimjongin.” Sehun said in one breath.

Jongdae raised his eyebrows at him and Sehun was expecting Jongdae to laugh at him or mocked him. He didn’t even know anymore.

“Sorry, what?” Jongdae asked instead and he looked really lost.

“You didn’t hear it?”

“If you want me to hear it then please speak in a comprehensible way.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

Sehun sighed before he repeated his words again, slower this time. “I confessed my feelings to Kim Jongin back in junior high school.” Sehun closed his eyes the moment he said that.

“You what?” Jongdae’s jaw went slack.

“Please don’t judge me or laugh at me. I know I am stupid and I regretted it until now. Please don’t make me feel worse about it.” Sehun begged.

Jongdae was silent for a while so Sehun opened his eyes to see what Jongdae was doing. He was greeted with a sight of Jongdae staring at him in awe and Sehun seriously didn’t know why the latter was staring at him like that.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sehun decided to ask.

Jongdae broke into a sly smile before he sat up on the bed. “I don’t know Oh Sehun, the Oh Sehun will have the gut to confess to someone.”

Sehun knew why Jongdae was thinking like that. He didn’t believe it either. The shy and quiet Oh Sehun confessed to the popular and outgoing Kim Jongin. That seemed to be an impossible scenario, but it happened anyway.

“I am so stupid, right?” Sehun sighed sadly.

Jongdae’s smile disappear and replaced with a serious expression. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? How can you not know?” Jongdae frowned in confusion.

“I texted him then he replied, but I was too scared to read it so I deleted it immediately,” explained Sehun.

Jongdae gasped in disbelief. “Oh my god! You are so stupid!” Jongdae almost yelled and Sehun flinched in surprise.

“I know. Stop saying it.” Sehun pouted. He yelped when a pillow hit his face and stared at Jongdae with wide eyes, “What the hell?” Sehun scowled.

Jongdae crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at Sehun. “You are stupid for not reading his reply! What if he actually likes you back? You just lost the chance to date him!”

“That’s impossible. He won’t like me back.” Sehun slumped his shoulders down.

Jongdae groaned in frustration and he was about to throw another pillow at Sehun when Sehun lunged forward to stop him. “You are making me feel worse.” Sehun said in a sad tone.

Jongdae sighed before he let go of the pillow and pulled Sehun down to sit on the bed beside him. “There’s a possibility you know. You guys were pretty close during junior high school and he was always so nice toward you.”

“He was nice to everybody.” Sehun argued.

“But he was nicer to you.”

“No he didn’t.”

“You are just in denial.”

“No I am not. Anyway, I am not going to go to the reunion because I am not ready to see him, yet.” Sehun lied down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Do you still like him?” asked Jongdae.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly.

Jongdae sighed before he lied down beside Sehun. “I’m sorry to say this again, but you are stupid.” Jongdae laughed when a pillow hit his face.

“Shut up.” Sehun muttered grumpily.

“Is he the reason you never date anyone?”

Sehun kept silent because he actually didn’t know if Jongin was the real reason he was never interested in anyone. A lot of people had asked him out in the past, but Sehun always rejected them. Now that he thought about it, he never really liked someone since he graduated from junior high school. The only person he had ever liked before was only Jongin.

“He is, isn’t he?” Jongdae tried again.

“I don’t know. No one has caught my eyes yet.” Sehun tried to deny Jongdae’s accusation even though it was actually true.

Jongdae snorted and that meant he knew Sehun was lying.

“Of course no one did, because you only have Jongin in your eyes.”

Sehun whined before he threw a pillow onto Jongdae’s face again, but this time Jongdae dodged it easily. “Don’t make me feel worse. I haven’t been thinking of him for almost a year. I am trying to move on, okay. And as my friend, you should help me, not tease me.”

Jongdae reached his hand forward to ruffle Sehun’s hair. “What should I do with you?” Jongdae sighed.

“Just don’t mention his name in front me of me again. Please.” Sehun begged.

“Okay, okay. I won’t.”

Sehun sent Jongdae a small smile before he muttered a soft, “Thank you.”

“I still think he likes you though.”

“Yah, Kim Jongdae!” Sehun lifted a pillow and was ready to attack Jongdae with it.

Jongdae laughed before he raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I will stop.”

Sehun huffed before he put the pillow down. “I hate you.”

“Aw, both of us know you love me.” Jongdae cooed as he scooted closer toward his best friend.

Sehun rolled his eyes as he pushed Jongdae away from him. “Now shut up because I want to study.”

“Alright, bookworm.”

Sehun sent Jongdae a glare and Jongdae pretended that he didn’t say anything. Sehun sighed before he stood up from his bed and walked toward his study table and stared at his biology notes. It’s going to be a long and tiring day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun stared at his phone screen with agape mouth and wide eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his hand to make sure that he was not imagining thing. But the message was still there and Sehun squeaked before he let go of his phone like it was on fire. Luckily he was sitting on his bed, so his phone fell on top of the soft bed instead on the hard floor.

Sehun calmed his breathing down before he picked up his phone from the bed. With one last deep breath, Sehun opened the message and he needed to bite down on the pillow to muffle his scream. He kept shifting from the sender’s name to the message and he almost cried when he realised that it was really him. Kim Jongin just sent him a message that read _‘Happy Birthday Sehun-ah! I wish you all the best! Hihihihi~’_ and Sehun was squealing so hard onto his pillow. People who walked pass his room might think he was choking on something.

They haven’t contacted each other for four years, and in those four years they never greeted each other happy birthday. So he really didn’t expect Jongin to greet him on his birthday this year. He would be lying if he said he didn’t remember Jongin’s birthday. He remembered it very well. But what he didn’t expect was for Jongin to remember his. But then again, why did Jongin never greet him a happy birthday before? Why now?

Sehun tried not to think too much about it. He was thinking about what to reply, but then he decided on a simple _‘Thank you!!!’_

He didn’t want to look too excited, even though he actually was, but no one needed to know that. Not being able to move on from your first love after four years was embarrassing. Sehun knew he was really pathetic, but hey, he couldn’t control his heart. Maybe if he waited a little bit longer, he would eventually move on from Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you going back to Korea this summer break?” Baekhyun, his roommate, asked from across the room where he was seated on his study table.

Two years ago, Sehun went to Australia to continue his undergraduate study in one of the top universities there. He met Baekhyun, a kind and sassy senior who happened to be a Korean too. It was just a pure luck that he got to room with Baekhyun and they got close pretty fast. Even though Baekhyun was older than him by two years, they got along well and Sehun could say that Baekhyun was his second best friend after Jongdae.

“I don’t think so. I want to take the summer course so I can graduate soon.” Sehun answered without lifting his gaze from his biopsychology book.

“Don’t you miss your family and friends though?”

“Of course I do. But the faster I graduate, the sooner I can go home.”

Baekhyun huffed before he stood up from his chair and walked toward Sehun. “Do you need me to accompany you? I just went back last month, so it should be alright if I don’t go back this summer break.”

Sehun finally tore his gaze away from his book to stare at his roommate who was standing beside him. “Hyung, I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself. Just go back, I know you miss your dearest boyfriend.” Sehun teased.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he flicked Sehun’s forehead playfully. “I can ask Chanyeol to come here instead.”

“It’s really alright, hyung. Geez, you are even worse than my mom.”

Baekhyun hit the back of his head this time and Sehun burst out laughing. “I am just trying to be a nice hyung.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I know, I know. But I will be alright.”

Baekhyun sighed. “Well, okay then.”

Sehun sent Baekhyun a small smile before he turned his attention back to his book. He sighed when he noticed that he was just halfway through the book and the exam was in two days. It looked like he wouldn’t get a sleep tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too.

 

 

Sehun just finished his shower when Baekhyun came into his room. “Someone is looking for you.”

Sehun stopped drying his hair with the towel and stared at Baekhyun. “Me? Who?”

“I don’t know. I have never seen him before. But he is a Korean and he is really hot. Seriously, are you hiding your hot friend from me?” Baekhyun accused.

“I don’t even know who you are talking about. Besides, you already have Chanyeol so shut the fuck up.” Sehun retorted back as he tossed his towel away.

“I still have the right to appreciate hot stuff.” Baekhyun followed Sehun out from his room.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Sehun walked toward the door and opened it. His jaw went slacked and his eyes grew two times bigger than its normal size when he saw who was standing in front of his dorm room. “Kim Jongin???”

Out of all the people in this world, Jongin was the person Sehun least expected to appear in front of his room out of nowhere.

Jongin smiled and Sehun became self-conscious of his own appearance. He was just wearing his old Star Wars t-shirt with faded blue color and a pair of grey boxer. With wet hair and surprised face, Sehun knew he looked like a complete idiot. Finally meeting Jongin after five years, this was not how he wanted Jongin to see him.

“Give me a second.” Sehun suddenly said and closed the door in front of Jongin’s face.

He ran to his room, passing by the amused Baekhyun, but he didn’t give a shit right now. He went to his closet and grabbed whatever he could see. When he gave himself a quick check on the mirror, he nodded to himself mentally for choosing a black t-shirt and white sweatpants. Not bad.

He rushed out from his room and he practically ran toward the door. He fixed his hair quickly before he opened the door again. He stepped out of his dorm and closed the door behind him, smiling sheepishly at Jongin.

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting any guest so I was just wearing whatever.” Sehun smiled awkwardly. Now that he realised it, it was only him and Jongin in the hallway and he didn’t really know what to do. They haven’t met for a long time so he couldn’t help but to feel awkward.

“Uh, sorry for coming here without telling you beforehand.” Jongin scratched his nape sheepishly.

They stayed silent after that and Sehun just wanted the ground to swallow him up because this was soooo awkward. He kept looking at his feet even though he actually wanted to look at Jongin because Jongin had grown to be such a good looking young man. Seeing Jongin’s smile just now made the butterflies in his stomach went crazy and Sehun knew he still had feelings for the man in front of him right now. So, he didn’t think he could stare at Jongin for a long time because he knew he would blush like crazy and his heart would be beating so fast and hard.

“I got your address from Jongdae.” Jongin finally broke the silence.

Sehun lifted his gaze from his feet to look at Jongin but quickly diverted his gaze to the wall behind Jongin when he saw that Jongin was staring at him too. He cleared his throat before he said, “Oh.. So, why are you here? I thought you are continuing your study in China.”

“I’m here to see you.”

Sehun’s stomach did a somersault at Jongin’s answer and he didn’t really know how to react to that. He didn’t want to look too excited even though he actually was.

“Why?” Sehun praised himself mentally for not stuttering or cracking his voice.

Jongin looked shy all of sudden and Sehun found it really endearing. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

Sehun could only think about one place where they could talk peacefully without anyone disturbing them. “Follow me.” Sehun said before he led the way to the staircase. They headed to the rooftop and Jongin didn’t question Sehun why he was bringing him here instead of a café or a park.

“The café around here is usually packed around this time. There’s a park nearby but the children are too noisy there. So, I think the rooftop is the best choice.” Sehun said as if he could read Jongin’s mind. Jongin looked surprised but he didn’t say anything.

Sehun stood near the railing and Jongin found his place beside Sehun.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Sehun asked.

Jongin suddenly looked nervous and it made Sehun felt nervous too. “I want to ask you something.” Jongin started.

“About what?”

“The message, the one I sent you after you confessed to me. Did you read it?” Jongin turned his head to the side so he was facing Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise because he didn’t expect that question at all. “Uh.. Honestly?”

Jongin nodded his head. Sehun bit his inner cheek before he looked down at the ground. “I didn’t read it.” Sehun replied in small voice and he didn’t know why he was feeling guilty about it.

“Why?”

Sehun played with his fingers and avoided Jongin’s gaze before he replied, “I was scared.”

“Why?” Jongin tried to probe further.

“I was embarrassed and I didn’t want to read the message only to find out that you were laughing at me for being such an idiot.” Sehun admitted.

Jongin was silent after that and it made Sehun felt really nervous.

“If you had read that message five years ago, things would have turned out differently.” Jongin finally said.

Sehun finally stared at Jongin with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

Jongin sighed before he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He pressed on several buttons before he showed the screen to Sehun. It was a screenshot of something and Sehun took the phone from Jongin so he could see it more clearly. He gasped in surprise when he realised what it was.

“You still keep this?” Sehun asked in disbelief. It was a screenshot of his message to Jongin five years ago.

“I do. Read it.” Jongin instructed.

Sehun did as what Jongin told and he covered his mouth when he read the reply Jongin sent him. The message that he refused to read and now he regretted it so much for doing such a reckless thing. He could feel his eyes got teary as he kept reading the message.

**_From: Jongin_ **

**_Oh..wow. I didn’t expect that actually. Well, I just want to say that I actually like you too. I have been for a while actually. Is what you said true? That now you don’t like me anymore? I hope it’s not true though.. I will be really happy if you still like me until now. I know you are going to move to another school, but we can try right? We will still live in the same city.._ **

**_Actually, I was planning to confess to you during our graduation party last night. But you went home early and I lost my chance. I didn’t expect you to text me this morning, and I am really happy to know that you used to like me. But.. Do you really don’t have any feeling for me anymore?_ **

**_I just want you to know that, you are such an amazing person. I am really glad I got to know you and become your friend. But, I hope we can be more than friends. Would you like that too? Be my boyfriend?_ **

Sehun froze when he felt Jongin wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“Why are you crying?” Jongin asked in a soft voice.

“I was so stupid..” Sehun sobbed.

“Yes you were.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sehun cried harder and Jongin immediately pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay. Stop crying please,” pleaded Jongin.

Sehun clutched Jongin’s shirt tightly as he tried to calm down. Gosh, he couldn’t believe he was so stupid. If only he had read that message, he and Jongin would have been together now. For five years, he thought his love was unrequited. But Jongin was also feeling the same because he didn’t reply the message. He always thought he was the one who was hurting, but Jongin was hurting too. He felt so guilty and he didn’t know how to make up for it.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know you will like me too. I never expected someone like you will like me. After I sent that message, I felt so stupid and embarrassed. I was already expecting the worst, so when you replied me, I was too scared to read it.” Sehun explained through his choked sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay. I am not blaming you. I am just relieved to know that you didn’t actually not replying me because you didn’t like me. You know why? Because even after five years, my feeling for you never changes.” Jongin pulled away to cup Sehun’s jaw in his hands. “I am here to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Sehun hiccupped.

“Can you give us another chance? Do you..probably still like me?” Jongin asked nervously.

Sehun didn’t answer right away. He still couldn’t believe that all of this was actually happening. Jongin was here. Jongin wanted him. Jongin liked him. It was too much for Sehun to understand. But he did understand one thing though. He understood his heart. He knew what his heart wanted.

“No, I don’t like you anymore.” Sehun answered. Sehun watched as Jongin’s expression turned into sadness and disappointment, and it hurt him to see Jongin like that. But Sehun was not done yet.

He held Jongin’s hands which were still on his jaw and Jongin looked surprised by his action.

“I don’t like you because I love you.” Sehun confessed shyly. For people who didn’t know might think that it was too fast to say those words. But Sehun had loved Jongin for five years. Jongin was his first love and he would be very glad if Jongin was his last too.

Jongin blinked his eyes several times as he tried to comprehend what Sehun just said. “R-really?” Jongin asked, still in dazed.

Sehun bit his bottom lip because he suddenly felt nervous. What if Jongin thought it was too fast to say the ‘love’ word? But he didn’t have to worry, because the next words Jongin said were enough to make Sehun felt weak on his knees. “I love you too. I never stopped.” Jongin caressed Sehun’s cheek softly.

Sehun couldn’t hide the wide smile that appeared on his face and he probably looked silly. But he didn’t care because Jongin also had the same expression on his face.

Jongin leaned closer until their nose touched and Sehun’s breath hitched.

“Is this okay?” Jongin whispered.

Sehun never kissed anyone before, but he was more than willing to give Jongin his first kiss. It was like a dream comes true actually. So, Sehun nodded his head once and that’s all the confirmation Jongin needed. Jongin closed the gap between their lips and Sehun felt like fainting when he felt those plump and soft lips against his.

Sehun closed his eyes and he shyly wrapped his hands around Jongin’s neck to pull him closer. Jongin moved his lips slowly and Sehun just followed whatever Jongin was doing because he was inexperienced. They parted away after a few minutes and Sehun’s face was flushed red.

“That’s my first kiss by the way.” Jongin suddenly said.

Sehun looked at him with wide eyes and Jongin chuckled. “Why is your face like that?”

“That’s your first kiss?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?” Jongin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Well.. I thought you might have dated several times before. I mean, you were popular and all.”

Jongin scoffed before he pulled Sehun closer to him, making the latter squeaked in surprise. “I believe I just told you just now that I have loved you for five years. How can I date another person when I only have you in my heart?”

Sehun felt his cheeks burning at Jongin’s sweet words and his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it might explode.

“Is that your first kiss too?” Jongin asked, slightly nervous at Sehun’s answer.

“It is.” Sehun replied shyly.

Jongin grinned at that. “Good. Those lips belong to me only.”

“Oh God, stop it.” Sehun whined in embarrassment. His face was very red right now but Jongin was not helping at all.

Jongin chuckled before he pecked Sehun’s lips. “I’m so happy right now. It’s a right choice to come here.”

Sehun smiled at that before he hugged Jongin again and rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming. If you don’t come, we won’t be together right now because I am too coward to actually do something. Wait. We are together right?” Sehun asked just to make sure.

“Do you even need to ask? Even after all the crying and kissing?” Jongin teased.

Sehun whined and Jongin just laughed as he tightened his arms around his boyfriend. Wow, they were really boyfriend now. It still felt surreal for both of them. But it didn’t mean they didn’t like it.  

“You know the saying ‘if it is meant to be, it will be’?” Jongin asked. Sehun nodded his head and Jongin continued, “I think that saying is perfect for us. We are meant to be together. That’s why even after five years and even though we lived in different countries right now, we are still fated to be together.”

Sehun couldn’t agree more. They were really meant to be together and Sehun was very glad about it.

“We can make this work right?” asked Sehun.

“We can and we will. No matter what happens in the future, promise me that you will never let go. Okay? I am not going to lose you again.”

Sehun smiled in contentment. “Me too.”

“I love you Sehun-ah. Five years ago, now, and in the future.” Jongin kissed Sehun’s temple lovingly.

“I love you too, Jongin. Five years ago, now, and forever.”

 

 

 

“Hyung, you don’t need to do this. We can find another place to talk.” Sehun held onto Baekhyun’s arm as the older was getting ready to leave their room.

Being the ever considerate roommate he was, Baekhyun had decided to give some space for Sehun and Jongin tonight because he knew they still had a lot of things to talk about.

“It’s okay, Sehun-ah. It’s more comfortable to talk here. I can stay in Jongdae’s room for one night.” Baekhyun tried to reassure Sehun.

“But-“

“It’s really okay. I will be going now. Bye, Sehun-ah. See you tomorrow.” Baekhyun ruffled Sehun’s hair before quickly rushed out from their dorm room so Sehun couldn’t stop him.

“He is really nice.” Jongin suddenly appeared beside Sehun. He had been watching Sehun and Baekhyun’s interaction from the small couch at the side of the room.

Sehun turned his head toward Jongin and sent him a small smile. “Yes, he is. He is like my real brother. He really takes care of me really well.” Sehun grabbed Jongin’s hand and pulled him toward his bed. He sat down first before Jongin followed and took a seat beside Sehun on the bed.

“I am curious about something.” Sehun started.

“About what?” Jongin made himself comfortable by leaning against the headboard.

“Am I really your first kiss?”

Jongin raised his eyebrows at Sehun’s question. “Why should I lie about that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just that, I heard from Jongdae that you have dated before.” Sehun tried to sound nonchalant even though he was actually nervous about Jongin’s answer.

“I have never dated anyone before.” Jongin frowned as he tried to think why such rumor appeared in the first place. “There were several people who confessed to me though, but I rejected them. Maybe one of them weren’t too happy about it and started to spread rumor about me dating them. I don’t know. I’m not sure too, but I am not lying when I said you were my first kiss.” Jongin explained.

Sehun’s shoulders looked visibly relaxed and Jongin chuckled at that. “Come here.” Jongin opened his arms and Sehun didn’t dare to make a move even though he knew what Jongin meant. Jongin rolled his eyes before he grabbed Sehun’s hand and pulled him closer until Sehun was crushed against his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist to prevent Sehun from pulling away.

Sehun was stunned by what just happened and he needed some time to register that Jongin was hugging him and his cheek was resting on Jongin’s solid chest. “Uh, what are you doing?” Sehun asked. He could feel his own heart beating so fast right now but he was pleased to find out that Jongin’s heart was also beating as fast as him because he could feel it under his cheek.

“Cuddling.” Jongin replied. “Relax, Sehunnie.” Jongin coaxed softly.

Sehun took a deep breath before he tried to relax his body. He kept telling himself that this is Jongin, his boyfriend, so it was alright for them to cuddle. He was just not used to all of this so he needed time to adjust to this whole dating thing. But he liked this. He liked being in Jongin’s arms and having Jongin close with him. He finally concluded that, he liked cuddling, with Jongin.

Jongin couldn’t hide his smile when he felt Sehun’s arms wrapped itself around his waist. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jongin mumbled onto Sehun’s temple.

“Yeah, it is.” Sehun sighed in contentment.

“I am going to move here.” Jongin suddenly said.

Sehun lifted his head from Jongin’s chest and looked at Jongin in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I am going to continue my study in Australia.” Jongin said it like it’s not a big deal at all.

“What? Why? I mean, you are doing well in China. Isn’t it going to be hard to suddenly move here?”

Jongin chuckled before he pecked Sehun’s nose, making Sehun all flustered because of the small gesture. He smiled in victory when he saw the blush that started to paint Sehun’s cheeks.

“I am transferring here. There’s a program offered by my university. I was not that interested at first, but then things happened.” Jongin paused to brush Sehun’s hair away from his forehead. “We happened and I don’t want to leave you anymore, so I decided that I will stay here with you.”

“Are you serious?” Sehun still couldn’t believe that Jongin was willing to do all of this because of him.

“Of course I am.”

“Is it really okay?”

“As long as I get to be with you, everything will be okay.”

Sehun couldn’t help but to snort at that. “Gosh, you are so cheesy.”

Jongin grinned widely. “I know you like it.”

“No, I don’t.” Sehun lied.

“You are lying.”

“I am not lying.” Sehun insisted. Jongin just laughed before he pushed Sehun’s head back onto his chest and snuggled his nose into Sehun’s hair.

“I still know you are lying.”

Sehun whined in embarrassment and stopped when he felt a kiss on the crown of his head. Jongin smiled in amusement before he moved his lips to Sehun’s temple and left a peck there too. “Wow, now I know how to calm you down. A kiss and you will melt away.” Jongin teased.

“No it’s not like that. Your kisses won’t work on me.” Sehun lifted his head up to glare at Jongin.

“Oh really?” Jongin smirked.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll see.” Jongin said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sehun. Sehun gasped into the kiss when Jongin shoved his tongue into his mouth. He curled his fingers around Jongin’s shirt tightly and tried to follow Jongin’s pace. Jongin glided his tongue along the back of Sehun’s teeth and Sehun moaned loudly, surprising himself. He pushed Jongin away and breathed heavily as he stared at Jongin with wide eyes.

Jongin simply smirked before he used his thumb to wipe away the drool under Sehun’s lips. “I never know you can sound so sexy.”

Sehun was a blushing mess and he made a move to get off the bed but Jongin was having none of that. He wrapped his arm around Sehun’s waist and pushed him down onto the bed. “Where are you going?” Jongin asked as he moved to hover over Sehun, completely trapping Sehun under him.

“I-I..” Sehun stuttered. Jongin smiled before he leaned down to peck Sehun’s lips.

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s completely normal.” Jongin tried to appease his boyfriend.

Sehun covered his face with his hands before he whined, “You are so annoying.”

Jongin chuckled before he removed Sehun’s hands away. “Why am I annoying?”

“Because.. uh.. You.. Because you.. Ah! I don’t know. You are just annoying.” Sehun scoffed childishly.

“But you love me.” Jongin winked.

Sehun stared at Jongin with a blank face before he lost it and whined again. “I hate it that you are always right.”

Jongin laughed in amusement because he didn’t know that Sehun could be this whiny, but he liked it. Sehun was so cute like this. He leaned down to pepper Sehun’s face with kisses and turned Sehun into a giggling mess under him.

“Hey.”

Sehun opened his eyes and looked at Jongin. “What?”

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Of course you can.” Sehun’s answer was immediate and Jongin grinned widely. He pushed himself away from Sehun to lie beside Sehun on the bed. Sehun turned to his side to face Jongin.

“I still can’t believe that you are here right in front of me.” Jongin traced his finger gently along Sehun’s face.

“Me too.” Sehun sighed in contentment.

“We have waited so long for this.”

“True.”

“Thank you for not giving up.”

Sehun stared at Jongin and Jongin stopped moving his finger. “I almost did actually. I tried to move on, several times. But I always failed.” Sehun confessed.

Jongin exhaled before he smiled. “Me too. But when I failed to move on the first time I tried, I never tried anymore. I know that my feelings for you will never go away so I am waiting for the right time to come to you.”

“But why you never contact me before?”

“I did wish you a happy birthday.”

“Not that one. You know what I meant.” Sehun pouted. Jongin chuckled before he ruffled Sehun’s hair affectionately.

“I was scared. I didn’t know whether you were feeling the same way as me or not.”

“Then what makes you suddenly have the courage to come here?”

“I just can’t hold it back anymore. I told myself this before I came here. If you don’t like me anymore, it’s okay. At least I have tried. But if I lose you without even trying, I am not going to forgive myself forever.” Jongin said sincerely.

Sehun was incredibly touched by Jongin’s words. He couldn’t utter any words in reply but from Jongin’s gaze, he knew Jongin understood how he felt.

“I am glad you came here.” Sehun finally said.

“I know.”

“I am happy to know that you are going to stay here too.”

“I know.”

Sehun smiled before he pecked Jongin’s lips. “I love you.”

Jongin’s eyes turned into crescents as he smiled. “I know that too.”

“Aren’t you going to say it back?” Sehun raised his eyebrows.

Jongin laughed before he tightened his hold around Sehun and pulled him closer. “I love you too, Oh Sehun. Are you satisfied now?”

“Yes.” Sehun grinned happily.

 

_If it's meant to be, it will be.._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
